Au coeur pur!
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy aime Edward, c'est un secret pour tout les homonculus et tout les gens de l'armée. Seulement, Edwrad part du jour au lendemain pour Resembool sans le dire à Envy qui s'en retrouve effondré. Il aurait bien besoin d'un substitut d'Edward...


Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : mystère =D

Disclaimers : Ces personnage appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, je ne vais que lui emprunter et lui rendre avec beaucoup de coups et blessures

Note : Voilà un gros cadeau à Ma Wravy

_**Au cœur pur !!!**_

Envy sortit de la salle de bain. Il grogna que l'eau froide n'était pas revigorante. Il posa son regard sur les homonculus présent dans le salon. Il y avait Pride occupé à lire un livre. Il y avait Sloth qui s'occupait de Wrath pour qu'il soit calme. Lust et Gluttony était par contre absent. Le vert soupira et décréta qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se les geler dans ce salon.

Il quitta la pièce et sortit. Il grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre à central. Il se transformait tout en montant lesdits escaliers. Quand il sortit de l'église délabrée. Il affichait une apparence de jeune homme des plus banales. Il se dirigea vers le quartier général et attendit. Un pied contre le mur, le dos également et les bras croisés.

Il regardait les gens sortirent avec une certaine hâte. Il scrutait les visages en silence. Attendant simplement de voir ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, il le vu. Il soupira et s'approcha. Lui attrapa le bras et le tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme qu'il venait d'attraper écarquilla les yeux quand Envy posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en plein milieu de la rue. La personne se recula rapidement.

- Oh…c'est moi ! Dit Envy d'un ton blasé avec sa voix d'emprunt.

Le blond en face de lui râla un bon coup. Ses yeux dorés le scrutant. Envy lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena plus loin. Le traînant plus qu'autre chose puisque le blond ne pouvait aller au même rythme que ses grandes enjambées. Envy s'arrêta enfin dans une ruelle sombre. Il se retransforma et scruta le visage de l'adolescent.

- Tu m'as l'air bien en colère Ed. Dit Envy avec un sourire un peu moins sadique qu'à l'habitude.

- On ce demande pourquoi ? Grogna Ed.

- ça tombe très bien…j'adooooooooore quand tu es en colère. S'exclama Envy.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, Edward ne put que répondre pareil. Envy le plaqua avec application aux murs et lui caressa le torse tout en l'embrassant. Edward se pressa contre lui en répondant à son baiser. Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi si la pluie n'était pas tombée. Envy n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire arrosé.

- On va chez toi ? Proposa Envy.

- Il y a Al. Dit Edward d'un ton blasé.

- Je peux changer de forme ! Eluda Envy.

Edward lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas une fausse apparence. Le blond le regardait toujours quand il claqua des doigts.

- On peut aller chez toi…

- Non ! Homonculus ! Dit Envy en grognant.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Edward ne tenait pas à aller à l'hôtel comme ils leurs était déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois.

- Tu…n'as qu'à venir demain…Dit Envy.

Edward haussa un sourcil.

- Je m'arrangerais pour qu'on soit seul. Soupira Envy.

Le vert se décolla du blond. Lui vola un baiser et partit. Il changea d'apparence et fila vers l'église désaffectée. Il vérifia que personne n'était témoin. Non. Dommage, il aurait bien tué un humain innocent. Puis il entra dans l'église et passa par les escaliers. Il se retransforma en descendant les escaliers et arriva rapidement dans la maison de Dante. Il soupira en voyant que Lust et Gluttony était là à présent. Envy alla donc dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte. Il alla se mettre sur son lit et pensa tout simplement. Il devait trouver un truc pour emmener Edward « chez lui » il n'allait pas lui montrer la tanière des homonculus, il n'était pas fou à ce point. A force de réfléchir à une solution simple et pas trop gênante. Envy se décréta à lui-même qu'il était l'heure de dormir.

Comme à son habitude il se déshabilla, coupa la lumière et alla se coucher sous les couvertures avant de s'endormir. Puisqu'il dormait, il ne put se rendre compte que la porte s'ouvrit environ une demi-heure après qu'il se soit endormi. C'était un petit garçon âgé de 12 ans tout au plus qui venait de rentrer. Le garçon s'approcha de lit, il pouvait voir ce qu'il faisait grâce à un léger rai de lumière.

Wrath se posa sur le lit avec douceur. Il observa le visage de Envy. Il le trouvait encore plus beau quand il dormait. Le gamin l'observa un long moment. Puis, il passa sa main droite sur la joue d'Envy.

- Edward…Murmura le vert.

Wrath regarda son bras droit, celui d'Edward. Le gamin soupira, serra le point puis se pencha sur le corps d'Envy. Il y posa un simple baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du vert avant de sortir et de refermer la porte avec douceur.

Envy se réveilla le lendemain matin en grognant. Il paressa un peu dans son lit puis sortit dudit lit et alla s'habiller. Il bailla et s'observa dans le miroir un court instant. Il estima qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se peigner les cheveux et se transforma pour éviter de perdre du temps inutile. Envy descendit les escaliers et fila vers la cuisine pour piquer une barre de céréales. Wrath était installé à la table de la cuisine et regarda Envy.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Envy avec la barre de céréale dans la bouche.

- Rien rien. Assura Wrath avant de poser ses yeux dans le contenu de son bol.

Envy lui lança un regard froid et quitta la maison. Pour se faire il utilisa l'espèce d'ascenseur qui menait directement dans les appartements privés du Généralisime. La porte s'ouvrit et Envy regarda Pride avec un dégoût visible.

- Sloth est dans le bureau ? Interrogea le vert.

- Oui, mais seule.

Envy prit une apparence quelconque en n'oubliant pas l'uniforme militaire et sortit des appartements avant de sortir du bureau sous le regard amusé de Sloth. Le plus vieux des homonculus sortit du QG et marcha un peu. Entra dans une ruelle sombre changea d'apparence et repartit. Il quitta la ville et s'arrangea pour trouver une maison. Il en trouva une assez potable. Tua sans vergogne les habitants de la maison. Un couple de petit vieux et chercha toutes les clés de la maison avant de se débarrasser du couple. Il entreprit aussi de donner à cette maison de transition une touche d'Envy. Quand il fut dix-huit heures, il changea de forme. Il fila au QG de Central. Il attendit de voir Edward. Facilement une heure. Il fut Roy sortir et se demanda si il allait lui demander ou pas.

Envy grogna un coup, se transforma discrètement en Winry et alla demander de la façon la plus niaiseuse qui soit où était Ed. Roy le regarda étonné. Et lui répondit qu'il avait pourtant appelé pour dire qu'il venait les voir. Envy blêmit et partit rapidement. Il se glissa dans une autre ruelle sombre, changea d'apparence et fila. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir semé Roy. Il reprit son apparence et se décida à aller massacrer des humains innocents.

- Envy. Appela une voix.

- Envy ? S'étonna le vert en posant son regard sur celui qui l'avait appelé.

- Il me semble que c'est ton nom. Répondit un gamin sarcastique.

Envy le dévisagea avant de donner un bon coup de pied dans son ventre. Le gamin vola contre la maison la plus proche. Wrath se releva piteusement et s'avança vers Envy en tendant sa main droite vers lui. Le vert le dévisagea intrigué. Il ignorait pourquoi il tendait ainsi sa main. Quand le plus jeune des homonculus arriva à son hauteur, il posa sa main sur la joue d'Envy. Le vert sentit le contact de la main d'Edward.

- Je connais ton secret ! Dit le gamin en regardant droit dans les yeux Envy.

- Lequel ? Interrogea Envy en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Wrath lui caressa la joue avec douceur ce qui calma un peu Envy en sentant le contact d'« Ed ». Le gamin continua un moment.

- Ca ! Dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Envy fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Il dévisagea le plus jeune des homonculus. Puis regarda son bras, il se souvint qu Wrath avait des membres d'Edward et le plus âgé partit, Wrath derrière lui. Ils utilisèrent les escaliers pour retourner au manoir. Envy entra dans le manoir en donnant un grand coup dans la porte qui vola contre le mur d'en face.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sloth en regardant Envy suivit par « son fils ».

- Rien, y se passe rien ! Cria Envy avant de monter, rageur, dans sa chambre.

Le vert s'installa dans son lit et râla. Edward serait sans doute absent cinq jours. Et il désirait vraiment Edward en ce moment. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras écarter. Il regarda le plafond. Il put entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, il n'avait même pas envie de regarder qui c'était mais si c'était Wrath, le gamin passerait un sale quart d'heure. Envy était tellement obnubilé par le plafond qu'il ne vu pas la personne arriver, qu'il sentit juste ce contact doux sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un contact tout aussi doux sur sa jambe droite en même. Par ses deux parties en contact, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Wrath.

Il tenta de visualiser Edward mais le souffle de Wrath était différent et ses cheveux doux lui frôlait la joue et lui caressait le cou. Envy tendit la main et le repoussa violement. Wrath vola contre le mur. Il se releva en prenant appuie sur le mur, il regarda Envy se relever et venir l'acculer au mur. Wrath pu sentir dans la seconde une pluie de coup sur lui. La morsure des coups était pareille à une inflammation de sa peau. Il ne compta pas combien temps il se fit frapper ainsi mais au bout d'un moment. Ca s'arrêta. Wrath ouvrit un œil et regarda Envy.

- Je veux t'aider ! S'exclama Wrath.

Envy émit un rire sadique. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux. Tira dessus et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Mais m'aider à quoi ? Demanda Envy cynique.

- A ce que le temps te paraisse moins long ! Répondit Wrath sans une once de peur dans la voix.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je sais qu'il est à Rezembool !

- Comment ? Demanda Envy énervé qu'il le sache et pas lui.

- Tu sais que je veux son corps. Je me suis arrangé pour aller le voir au QG hier pendant que tu dormais. Je voulais absolument son corps ! Et là, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait à Rezembool. Parce que…oui, après que tu l'aies emmené dans la ruelle il est retourné au QG. Dit Wrath en scrutant de ses grands yeux bleus aux reflets violets Envy.

-…tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Demanda sec Envy.

Wrath mit ses mains devant lui et commença à compter sur ses doigts, ce qui énerva hautement Envy.

- Bientôt un mois ! Dit finalement Wrath après un long silence.

- Es-ce que…Commença Envy toujours aussi sec.

- Personne n'est au courant.

Le vert reposa le gamin sur le sol. Wrath resta dans la chambre attendant simplement que Envy dise quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Dit finalement Envy d'un ton sec et cruel.

Wrath soupira et posa sa main droite sur la main d'Envy. Le plus jeune sentit que le plus vieux se tendit.

- Mais tu as besoin de lui ! Dit le gamin avec lenteur.

Envy l'ignora, Wrath alla s'installer sur le lit de son aîné. Il regarda le plafond et balança ses pieds dans le vide. Envy le regarda faire énervé. Il lui montra la porte et lui demanda de sortir. Wrath l'ignora. Envy s'approcha de lui menaçant et Wrath le calma en posant sa main droite sur la joue du vert.

- Je peux t'aider ! Redit Wrath.

- Très bien ! S'écria Envy.

Il poussa Wrath de son lit et s'y installa, s'avalant dessus de tout son long. Wrath l'observa. Il s'approcha avec lenteur du lit. Il vint se poser sur un coin libre. Envy leva le regard vers l'intrus. Wrath tendit la main et Envy la pris, il la caressa un peu et observa le visage de Wrath, il était incapable de s'imaginer Edward à la place. Wrath bougea sa jambe et vint la coller contre celle d'Envy. Le vert ferma les yeux, ça l'aiderait. Le souffle de Wrath se régla immédiatement. Il sembla à Envy entendre celui de celui qu'il aimait. Il se concentra d'avantage pour revoir dans sa tête la posture de Wrath et changer l'image dans sa tête. Il y arriva aisément, cette fois-ci. Il se releva, tenant toujours la main de Wrath dans la sienne, il fit glisser sa main sur le bras du plus jeune. Il s'arrêta un peu en dessous de la séparation des membres.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Wrath. Puis les retira immédiatement se rendant compte que ce n'était vraiment pas Edward. Envy fut étonné de voir Wrath si calme. Le vert récupéra sa main et sortit du lit par l'autre côté. Il s'avança vers la porte.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Interrogea Wrath un peu étonné.

- Je vais prendre un bain…

- Tu veux que je le fasse chaud ? Interrogea Wrath en collant ses deux mains.

Envy hocha la tête. Depuis le temps qu'il râlait pour prendre un bain chaud. Wrath vint vers lui et descendit l'escalier en premier pour voir si il y avait encore du monde dans le salon. Comme il était désert il fit signe à Envy de venir. Le vert descendit en râlant. Les deux homonculus se rendirent dans la salle de bain. Wrath rentra en premier et Envy en dernier. Le plus jeune tapa dans ses mains et les posas sur le conteneur d'eau refaisant chauffer celle-ci. Le vert observa le brun. Il soupira et mit le bouchon dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau.

Wrath se tourna vers Envy au moment où il se déshabillait. Le gamin s'empourpra et fila vers l'armoire qui contenait les savons. Il en prit et vint le donner à Envy quand il fut sur que l'autre était dans la baignoire. Le vert était occupé à faire tenir ses cheveux en chignon et il grogna pour remercier Wrath.

- Bon, vient qu'on ne perde pas de temps inutilement. Maugréa Envy.

Wrath le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Il ignorait si son aîné était sérieux ou pas. Mais quand le vert attrapa son poignet et tira dessus pour qu'il s'approche de l'eau, Wrath compris qu'il ne rigolait pas. Le gamin se déshabilla dos à Envy. Il se tourna une fois nu, complètement gêné, et entra dans la baignoire en prenant garde de ne pas écraser Envy. Mais même si il avait tout deux leur jambe repliée, elles se touchaient. Wrath gardait le visage baissé.

Envy, trouva une position plus ou moins confortable, c'est-à-dire assis sur ses talons et entreprit de se laver. Wrath pensa à faire la même chose avec un énorme décalage avec Envy, si bien que quand il commençait à se laver, le vert se rinçait. Wrath était occupé à se rincer quand le vert sortit de la baignoire. Le gamin sortit bientôt et en peu de temps ils étaient habillés. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et gagnèrent la chambre d'Envy.

- Va dormir ! Dit Envy d'un ton sec.

- Ok ! Dit Wrath en se dirigeant vers le lit du vert.

- Mais pas chez moi ! Dans ton lit ! Râla Envy.

- Eh ben…non ! Dit Wrath en s'installant dans le lit.

Le vert râla mais il n'était pas d'humeur à tabasser Wrath surtout qu'il avait une arme redoutable contre lui. Le bras de Ed. Envy se déshabilla donc et alla se glisser sous les couvertures. Wrath alla se mettre en dessous également.

Envy se réveilla le matin en grognant comme à son habitude. Il remarqua que Wrath était installé sur le sol, roulé en boule. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à terre. Le vert se leva et après un moment d'hésitation, ramassa Wrath sur le sol et le coucha dans le lit. Il le mit sous les couvertures et une fois que le gamin fut bien placé dans le lit, Envy alla s'habiller. Puis il se peigna les cheveux puisque sa journée serait vide. Une fois présentable, l'aîné sortit de sa chambre et alla se chercher une de ses barres de céréales.

- Envy, aurais-tu vu Wrath ? Questionna Sloth.

- Tu t'y es attaché ? Interrogea Envy.

- C'est juste que nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier soir ! Lui dit Sloth.

Envy soupira. Il venait de se rendre compte combien il aurait besoin du bras et de la jambe de Wrath aujourd'hui. Bizarrement, il se sentait trahi par Edward, même si il n'avait pas eu le temps de le réaliser hier ! Envy ne répondit pas à Sloth et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le coin du lit et mangea son déjeuner en observant Wrath dormir puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Le gamin se réveilla au bout d'une heure. Il se remarqua dans le lit.

- Tu as dormi à terre ? Interrogea Envy.

- Oui. Répondit Wrath en se redressant.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy surpris de cette réaction lui qui avait absolument voulu s'inviter dans son lit.

- Pour ne pas te gêner ! Dit Wrath avant de tendre son bras droit.

Envy se leva et vint se mettre juste à côté de Wrath et laissa le gamin lui caresser la joue. Envy se sentait détendu il laissa même aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Wrath qui après une seconde d'étonnement repris ses caresses. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Quand finalement Envy se releva brusquement et serra Wrath contre lui. Le gamin s'empourpra.

-…Merci. Dit Envy dans un murmure à peine audible même pour Wrath.

Le cadet en compris le sens mais en dit rien se contentant de se presser un peu contre son aîné et de savourer le contact d'Envy contre lui. Envy le relâcha près un moment. Il se leva même du lit sous le regard du brun.

- Ta mère te cherche ! Dit Envy.

- Je reviens ! Dit Wrath avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre Sloth.

Envy se tourna vers son miroir et s'approcha. Il prit l'apparence d'Edward et s'observa dans la glace. Il regarda son reflet comme si il était toujours lui et que Edward était bien là. Envy posa sa main sur la vitre puis ses lèvres. Il grogna au contact de la glace et se retransforma en son apparence préférée. Il alla faire son lit pour s'occuper. Il lui fallut longtemps, puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude et quand il eut finit Wrath n'était toujours pas de retour.

Le vert en eut marre d'attendre et il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il vu Wrath le poing tendu, prêt à frapper à la porte. Le gamin éclata de rire. Envy le laissa entrer et referma la porte, il s'appuya d'ailleurs contre celle-ci. Wrath se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Envy se surpris à penser que quand il ne jalousait pas Ed, il était vraiment adorable. Wrath s'étira et puis sautilla un peu sur place comme un gamin. Il aurait bien voulu aller s'amuser sur le lit d'Envy mais ne le fit pas.

- Hum…tu veux faire quelque chose ? Questionna Envy.

- J'irais bien manger ! Dit Wrath.

- Allons-y. Soupira Envy.

- Oui mais, dehors ! S'exclama Wrath.

Envy grogna et changea d'apparence, puisqu'il était quand même un peu recherché. Comme Envy portait une tenue de civil et n'avait pas l'envie de se retransformer, ils utilisèrent les escaliers. Envy alla se faire une joie de tuer quelques humains pour récolter de l'argent. Il utilisa même le manteau et l'élastique d'une femme pour que Wrath camouffle ses marques d'homonculus et qu'il s'attache les cheveux. Wrath ressemblait à une adorable petite fille vu comme ça.

Envy l'emmena dans un restaurent pas cher et laissa le gamin s'emparer des cartes pour choisir ce qu'il mangerait. Le vert se figea un peu en voyant Roy. Wrath remarqua et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

- Un problème ? Souffla le cadet.

- Non. Grommela Envy en attrapant une carte.

Quand le serveur arriva, ils choisirent, Envy se contenta d'un simple potage alors que Wrath prenait un plat de pâtes. Envy observait Roy assit à une table d'eux. Il dînait avec une jeune femme. Envy eut un sursaut en sentant le contact de la jambe gauche de Wrath sur sa cheville.

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea Wrath.

Envy ne répondit pas et Wrath tendit, tristement, sa main droite vers Envy. Il l'attrapa et la mis sur la table pour faire plus discret avant de lui caresser la main.

- Ce gars…je crois…que Ed l'aime. Dit enfin Envy en regardant Wrath.

Wrath lança un regard en coin à Roy.

- Non…rien dans ses gestes ne laisse croire qu'il aime ce type ! Certes il est souvent avec mais sans plus !

- T'es qu'un gamin, tu ne peux pas remarquer les signes ! Râla Envy avant de penser à boire sa soupe.

Wrath mangea également et une fois le repas fini. Envy décréta qu'ils n'allaient pas payer et partit, comme un voleur, tirant Wrath derrière lui. Ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux. Wrath ne se gêna pas pour aller dans la chambre d'Envy immédiatement.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais avec Edward ? Demanda Wrath quand son aîné eut fermé la porte.

-… des choses qui ne sont pas pour toi ! Dit Envy.

- Euh ? Questionna Wrath.

- Rien ! Soupira Envy.

Wrath vint vers Envy. Il lui fit un grand sourire franc. Puis posa sa main contre le cou d'Envy. Il observa les cheveux verts retombés sur sa main quand Envy se pencha. Le gamin leva les yeux vers son aîné. Il sentit la tête d'Envy sur sa tête. Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Il sentit les ras d'Envy autour de son dos. Wrath ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi donc le vert agissait de la sorte. Il était incapable de le savoir. Envy…aimait Ed ! Alors pourquoi avait-il repoussé le contact avec les membres d'Edwrad pour préférer son contact à lui. Un simple punching-ball humain pour le vert.

Wrath eut soudain l'envie de sortir de l'étreinte du vert. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Wrath tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte et fini par y arriver. Envy se tourna. Wrath battit des paupières, incrédule. Le gamin s'avança vers Envy et l'attrapa.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Wrath avec une voix paniquée.

- Non, aucun. Répondit Envy avec des tremolos dans la voix.

- Envy ? Fit Wrath d'une voix suppliante.

- Roy Mustang. Fit Envy d'un ton sec et froid.

- Oui…et quel est le problème avec lui ? Interrogea doucement Wrath.

- Je pense te l'avoir déjà dit ! Grogna Envy.

- Oh Roy Mustang…c'est…l'homme qu'on a vu tout à l'heure !

Envy hocha la tête. Wrath s'approcha de lui et le contourna pour se mettre face à lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Envy, qui pencha un peu la tête pour sentir pleinement ce contact si parfait. Wrath le regarda.

- Je vais aller voir pour toi alors…

- Tu as dit…Commença Envy en le regardant également.

- Oui…mais je vais aller vérifier plus amplement.

Wrath fit monter sa main sur la joue d'Envy et lui retira les larmes qui perlaient encore à ses cils.

- Je ne veux pas te voir triste ! Dit Wrath.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds approcha ses lèvres de celle de Envy puis laissa ses talons retoucher le sol. Il récupéra sa main et partit en courant. Envy resta planté là, dans sa chambre, tout seul. Il s'assura que personne ne viendrait le déranger en allant fermer la porte à clé et se mit à terre contre a porte. Il laissa couler quelques larmes, sûr de sa théorie. Ed aime Roy.

Le temps fut long pour Envy, très long, mais il entendit au bout d'un moment quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, puis une voix de gamin s'annoncer. Envy se releva avec souplesse et ouvrit la porte au gamin. Celui-ci rentra et alla s'allonger sur le lit d'Envy. Celui-ci referma la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté de Wrath, celui-ci lui caressa la cuisse. Envy en eu un frisson.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant ! Lui dit Wrath avec un léger sourire.

Envy le regarda sans un mot. Se qui inquiéta Wrath qui se releva, le scrutant de ses grands yeux bleu aux reflets améthyste.

- Non, c'est rien. Dit Envy lentement.

Wrath le regarda tristement puis se leva et le fit se lever. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain sans lui demander son avis. Envy se contenta de grogner et de se laisser tirer. Il se doutait de ce que voulait faire l'enfant. Et justement, dès que Wrath eut fermé la porte, il alla faire réchauffer boiler. Envy resta contre la porte et regarda le gamin faire couler l'eau, aller chercher les savons et les essuie puis tirer Envy vers la baignoire.

- Tu vas pas dans l'eau ? Interrogea Wrath en battant des paupières.

Envy grogna pour montrer son mécontentement de devoir faire ce que le gamin voulait puis se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau. Le vert regarda Wrath. Le gamin rougit sous le regard insistant de son aîné.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Interrogea Wrath.

- Viens ! Lui dit Envy.

- J'ai déjà pris mon bain en revenant du QG…Dit Wrath avec un ton d'excuse.

Envy le dévisagea. Wrath secoua la tête et se détourna. Il sentit alors qu'il allait faire un pas pour sortir, une main enserrer son poignet. Wrath se tourna étonné. Envy avait le regard baisé poser sur sa main et le poignet de Wrath.

- Aie, ça va pas ! Fit Wrath en s'approchant d'Envy.

Il lui remit une mèche en arrière puis s'abaissa un peu pour se mettre à hauteur du visage de son aîné. Envy secoua lentement la tête. Il relâcha même le poignet de son cadet, afficha une expression froide sur son visage.

- Barre-toi ! Lui dit-il sec, d'un ton froid et en colère.

Wrath eut un sursaut et sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Le gamin se laissa tomber sur le sol. Etonné de la dernière réaction d'Envy. Wrath alla dormir dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla le lendemain de pas très bonne humeur et son oreiller complètement mouillé. Wrath s'essuya le reste de larme qu'il avait aux yeux avant d'aller se changer et se peigner. Ce qui lui prit au moins une demi-heure, puis il descendit. Le gamin fut sa mère parler avec Pride. Le plus jeune alla donc se jeter sur sa mère. Faisant sursauter la dite mère.

- Tu me saoul casse-toi. S'exclama celle-là froidement.

- Envy…tu as toujours l'apparence de Sloth ! Lui fit remarquer Pride.

Envy grogna et se retransforma. Wrath se décolla instantanément.

- Bien donc…demain, tu pourras reprendre son apparence pour m'assister, comme prévu ! Lui dit Pride avant de partir.

Wrath leva un regard timide vers Envy.

- Sloth ne sera pas là demain parce que Tu-Sais-Qui lui a demandé et faut que je la remplace au QG ! Lui expliqua Envy d'un ton froid.

- Oh… Fit simplement Wrath avant de courir aller voir sa mère.

Envy resta seul. Au bout d'un moment, il alla non pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Wrath. Il constata que l'oreiller était mouillé. Ça lui parut étrange, mais il resta juste assit en tailleur sur le lit. Bientôt le gamin rentra dans sa chambre et sursauta en voyant son aîné, installé sur son lit.

- Yo. Murmura Envy.

- Euh…Envy, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Wrath.

- Euh…tu ne voudrais pas…Dit Envy.

Wrath s'avança vers lui, les mains derrières le dos.

- Oui ?

- Venir…avec moi…demain ? Demanda Envy en baisant le regard.

Wrath monta sur le lit. Il était les genoux sur le lit et les mains sur les jambes d'Envy, levant la tête vers lui, juste placée à dessous de la sienne.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Lui dit Wrath en approchant ses lèvres.

- Merci !

- Waw…tu dois vraiment te sentir délaissé ! Dit Wrath en écarquillant les yeux.

Envy lui lança un regard. Il semblait triste et ça se voyait. Wrath grogna. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il le renversa sur le lit avec un coup de boule et il se retrouva allonger sur le lit, les mains de part et d'autre de la main. Envy ne fit rien pour le repousser.

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse les boutiques pour qu'on ne voie pas mes marques ! Dit Wrath en regardant Envy bien dans les yeux.

- Vas-y ! Répondit Envy d'un ton morne.

- Je veux que tu viennes ! Dit Wrath d'un ton un peu sec.

Envy le dévisagea et lui donna un coup de poing. Wrath se tint le nez, là où Envy avait frapper, et de la pierre rouge en sortait. Wrath grogna et attendit que son nez se remette en place avant de se lever. Il s'éloigna d'Envy à reculons puis le regarda se relever. Le vert s'avança de Wrath qui eut d'un coup peur de se recevoir encore des coups. Au contraire, il lui attrapa le poignet droit et le traîna derrière lui. Il l'emmena, par les escaliers en se transformant pendant l'ascension à l'ancienne ville de centrale. Wrath sourit quand Envy l'emmena, transformer en Sloth, vers une boutique de vêtement.

Ils entrèrent et Wrath remarqua une femme un peu du même gabarit que Sloth avec un enfant qui avait un peu son gabarit.

- Eyh…j'aime bien ce qu'il porte lui. Dit Wrath avec un ton entendu.

Envy sortit de sa torpeur et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres un cours instant. Il tenait toujours la main de Wrath et avait même entreprit d'en caresser l'intérieur, ce pourquoi le gamin était tendu car il s'empêchait d'avoir des frissons.

- Moi, j'ai bien envie de voir Sloth avec la robe que porte cette femme ! Dit Envy en se penchant un peu.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu trop découvert pour une secrétaire ? Demanda Wrath dans le ton de la conversation.

- Espérons que la vendeuse lui proposera un gilet ! Rétorqua Envy.

Une vendeuse vint vers eux et s'étonna quand Envy demanda d'essayer ce que portaient la femme et l'enfant, dans les mêmes couleurs et la même taille. Ils allèrent essayer et ils décrétèrent que ça leur allait. Bien que finalement, étrangement, ils estimèrent qu'ils ne voulaient pas acheter ça. Et qu'ils sortirent. Envy alla s'asseoir sur un appuie de fenêtre près de la devanture du magasin. Wrath vint près de lui et lui caressa, sans gêne la main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la femme et son enfant sorte et avance. Les deux homonculus les suivirent discrètement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une rue où ils étaient seuls. Envy sauta au-dessus d'eux et se posa devant la jeune femme. Il lui fit un grand sourire où moment ou Wrath s'approcha, son bras transmuter en pic derrière son dos.

Envy donna un coup de poing dans la gorge de la femme, ce qui eut pour effet de lui casser tout les os et les artères du cou et Wrath enfonça son bras dans la gorge du gamin. Envy ramassa les affaires de la femme, prenant, bien sûr, le portefeuille avec. Wrath vérifia le sac qu'il avait bien prit ce qu'il fallait. Le gamin éclata de rire.

- C'est cool de faire les courses avec toi Envy. Dit-il dans un large sourire.

Envy le regarda et lui prit la main droite. Wrath eut un léger sourire, un peu plus triste. Il alla malgré tout caresser la joue d'Envy. Il pouvait sentir combien son aîné appréciait et ça mettait le plus jeune mal à l'aise.

- Je veux aller à la piscine ! S'exclama Wrath.

- Ou est l'intérêt de nager dans de l'eau froide ?

- Je veux !

- C'est Greed qui veut ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Très bien, je me mets en colère si tu refuses ! Menaça Wrath.

- Vas-y…

- Je pleure alors ! S'exclama Wrath avec une pointe de colère.

- Okay ! Allons à la piscine ! S'exclama Envy alors que le gamin faisait un grand sourire.

Envy fit un pas puis s'arrête, il venait de marcher sur el corps du garçon et ça avait fait un bruit désagréable.

- Mais, ils verront nos marques d'homonculus ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Bein si c'est le cas…

Wrath se pencha attrapa un bout de bois el transmuta en pointe et le mis sous sa gorge avant de détransmuter le tout. Envy partit dans un grand éclat de rire sadique et Wrath rigola comme un enfant avant de prendre un éclat de rire plus ou moins pareil.

- On a pas de maillot de bain ! Dit finalement Wrath.

- Tu peux pas… ? Demanda Envy en posant ses mains l'unes contre l'autre.

Wrath piqua les vêtement des cadavres et les transmuta en maillot de bain ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus puis ils allèrent enfin à la piscine. Envy avait volé juste assez pour pouvoir rester deux heures à la piscine. Il c'était retenu de tuer le gars car il y avait plusieurs témoins et qu'il n'avait pas l'envie d'en tuer autant. Les deux homonculus allèrent se changer. Puis ils se retrouvèrent aux douches. Wrath c'était attaché les cheveux à la va vite, ça ne semblait pas tenir. Il grogna en voyant que Envy avait fait un chignon dans les cheveux de son apparence d'emprunt, et que le chignon semblait parfait.

- Pourquoi tu prends pas ton apparence normale ? Demanda Wrath.

- Je m'en souviens plus ! Répondit Envy.

- Tu rigoles sou quoi, tu l'utilises tout le temps. S'étonna le gamin.

- Oh…mon apparence préférée tu veux dire ! Dit Envy.

Wrath hocha la tête.

- Bah…je suis recherché moi ! Dit Envy avant de se diriger vers la piscine suivit de Wrath.

Wrath soupira puis arriver à la piscine plongea immédiatement dedans. Envy soupira et s'assit sur le bord, n'ayant que les pieds dans l'eau. Subitement, il se retrouva dans l'eau. Ils étaient du côté de la profondeur de deux mètres. Wrath venait de l'attraper par les pieds et de le tirer pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau, glacée bien évidemment.

- Grrr…Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Envy avant de courser Wrath à la nage.

Envy réussi à l'attraper par le pied et il l'attira à lui. Il lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Wrath le tira sous l'eau également. Le gamin les traîna vers le fond. Ils posèrent pied à terre. Wrath se fondit un peu dans le carrelage de la piscine et tint fermement Envy. Il l'embrassa. Le métamorpheur se retrouva d'abord étonné par ce baiser. Puis, finit par répondre un peu au baiser, Wrath joignit ses poignets derrière la nuque d'Envy et profita du contact quand l'aîné reprit son apparence normal. Ce qui plut à Wrath. Il se colla d'autant plus. Envy finit quand même par el repousser violement, et le gamin aurait sans doute voler loin dans la piscine si ses pieds n'étaient pas transmuté dans el carrelage. Envy reprit l'apparence de Sloth et regagna la surface.

Wrath détransmuta, ses pieds puis regagna la surface. Il nagea vers Envy qui c'était r'installer sur le bord de la piscine. Le gamin posa ses coudes sur les genoux d'Envy. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder. Envy regardait vers la gauche. Wrath soupira et lui caressa la cuisse tristement. Il sentait qu'Envy se battait pour ne pas laisser voir les frissons qu'il avait.

- Je veux une glace après !

- C'est Greed qui veut ! Rétorqua pour la deuxième fois Envy.

Wrath se hissa sur le rebord de la piscine, se plaça dans le champ de vision d'Envy et lui lança un regard suppliant comme els gamins savaient si bien faire.

- J'aimerais. Fit Wrath avec un ton adorable.

Envy soupira et Wrath tendit la main. Envy colla sa joue contre ladite main. Wrath lui lança un regard suppliant en lui caressant la joue.

- Okay, okay ! S'écria Envy avant de jeter le plus jeune dans l'eau ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Envy ne fit pas beaucoup d'entrer dans l'eau. Il préférait songer au blond de son cœur en observant Wrath s'amuser, comme les gamins savent si bien le faire, dans l'eau. Envy ne put qu'être content quand les deux heures furent finies et qu'ils allèrent s'habiller. Ils furent vites dehors. Wrath pestait que ses cheveux étaient trempés et qu'il n'arrivait pas à les sécher, alors que Envy avait très bien réussi, l'avantage d'avoir des cheveux court, c'était-il même moqué. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un glacier. Wrath choisit et Envy paya. Il ramena le gamin tandis qu'il mangeait sa glace.

L'aîné fut bien content que le plus jeune avait fini son désert quand ils arrivèrent dans l'église et qu'ils descendirent les escaliers. Wrath suivait Envy qui se retransformait en son apparence favorite. Ils montèrent immédiatement dans la chambre d'Envy, bien qu'il était déjà assez tard.

- Bon…tu sais à quelle heure tu dois aller travailler demain ? Interrogea Wrath.

- Hum…oui, 9h00, je me lève à 7h30 ! Rétorqua Envy en réglant un réveil.

- Okay…Répondit Wrath en souriant.

Il se pencha et embrassa Envy dans le cou. Le vert se tourna vers Wrath et lui lança un regard étonné. Wrath tira la langue et s'étira avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- Comment on tue le temps ? Interrogea Wrath.

Ils s'étaient lavé à la piscine donc n'avait pas besoin de se relaver à la maison.

- On ne peut pas tuer le temps, c'est immatériel ! Répondit Envy.

Wrath éclata de rire. Il lança un regard à Envy et remarqua qu'il était dans la lune. Wrath savait qu'il pensait à Edward et instinctivement, il sauta sur Envy.

- Oh, madame, cela vous va vraiment bien ça vous rajeunit. S'exclama Wrath.

Envy eut un sourire.

- Et ce petit garçon, ses vêtements lui font si bien ! Dit Envy.

- Je suppose que vous allez les prendre, madame ? Interrogea Wrath avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr madame mais sur la dépouille de ses deux là. Répondit Envy.

Wrath rigola à al répartie que Envy avait rajouté pour le plaisir. Wrath avait eut du mal à garder son sérieux quand la vendeuse avait vanté les tenues pour qu'il les achète. Il pouvait donc ce le permettre maintenant avec Envy. Le gamin se laissa retomber sur le lit, il regarda le plafond et soupira. Il lança un regard à son aîné puis se concentra à nouveau sur le plafond. Envy s'allongea à côté de Wrath et observa aussi le plafond en soupirant.

- Ca serait mieux si on voyait les étoiles ! Dit Wrath en tendant la main vers le plafond.

- Pas envie de retourner dehors ! Râla Envy en attrapant la main de Wrath.

Envy regarda leur main, jointe, entrelacée. Wrath aussi. Il eut une inspiration bruyante.

- Ferme les yeux ! Dit-il à Envy.

Le vert grogna mais le fit. Il ignorait ce que comptait faire Wrath mais il n'avait pas envie de batailler avec Wrath. Le gamin, récupéra sa main et entreprit de caresser chaque partie du corps d'Envy. Ce dernier l'arrêta juste quand il tenta de s'approcher de son entrejambe. Wrath récupéra sa main et continua de lui caresser le corps excepté un endroit puisque Envy le refusait. Après un moment, il grimpa à califourchon au-dessus d'Envy qui gardait toujours ses yeux fermés. Il semblait presque dormir. Wrath pressa son front sur celui d'Envy puis posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Envy avant de lui caresser le corps à nouveau. Sa jambe gauche entrait en contact avec celle d'Envy. Le gamin aurait put continuer longtemps ainsi si l'aîné ne lui avait pas attraper les poignets et r'ouvert les yeux.

Wrath fut étonné de le voir esquissé un semblant de sourire avant de le reposer sur le lit et de l'installer sous les couvertures. Wrath grogna et observa Envy. Ce dernier lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Wrath sortit sa langue et lécha le doigt d'Envy.

- Ah Wrath ! S'écria Envy.

Le gamin sourit avant de rigoler un peu.

- Dors ! Je te lève aussi à 7h30. Lui dit Envy.

Wrath émit un grognement puis ferma les yeux. Envy se leva du lit et s'étira. Il se tourna pour regarder Wrath.

- Wrath ! Ferme-les yeux !

Wrath râla puis ferma l'œil qu'il venait d'entrouvrir pour observer Envy. Ce dernier alla fermer la lumière et sortit de la pièce pour laisser l'enfant dormir. Envy alla un peu se promener dans la cité enfouie avant de rentrer et de retourner dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il se pencha pour écouter la respiration, chose qu'ils avaient gardé par habitude, de Wrath pour voir si il c'était endormi. Envy remarqua que oui et se haï de réagir de la sorte.

- Tu es le plus adorable des gamins. Dit même Envy à voix basse.

Le vert finit par s'endormir et grogna quand le réveil sonna. Il voulait rester encore un peu au lit, mais il sentit une bonne odeur dans la chambre. Il entrouvrit un œil. Il remarqua que Wrath lui tendait une assiette avec un œuf brouillé et un pain à l'ail.

- Qu'es-ce que… ?

- Je me suis réveillé tôt alors j'ai préparé le p'tit déj. Dit Wrath.

Envy lui prit le plat des mains et mangea rapidement. Wrath sortit quand il eut fini, avec ses vêtements et l'assiette d'Envy, pour aller faire la vaisselle et s'habiller, le temps qu'Envy s'habille. Ce dernier changea d'apparence pour prendre celle de Sloth en Juliet Douglass puis s'habilla. Il s'étira et vérifia son allure dans le miroir. Il portait une longue robe rouge un peu semblable à celle que portait Sloth en homonculus, si ce n'est plus décolleté mais il y avait un gilet noir par-dessus avec juste un bouton boutonné pour cacher la poitrine le plus possible. Envy rigolait déjà de la tête que ferait Pride en le voyant comme ça. Envy avait du juste créer des chaussures rouges qui s'accordait très bien à la robe.

Wrath frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Lui portait un t-shirt à manche longue, noir et un jeans de même couleur. Il avait des simples baskets au pied. Wrath tenait une brosse dans sa main. Envy attrapa le gamin, le posa sur le lit et le mit dos à lui, il lui arracha la brosse des mains et lui peigna les cheveux.

- Qu'es-ce que ta aujourd'hui ? Demanda Wrath étonné.

- Rien, j'avais envie. Dit Envy en lui peignant les cheveux.

Wrath se laissa faire sans un mot. Il se contenta seulement de pousser de temps en temps un soupir de bien être quand, par exemple, Envy frôlait sa nuque de sa main. Envy termina de coiffer Wrath en lui faisant un chignon assez complexe et en lui accrochant ses mèches à l'aide de barrette. Wrath se leva et alla se regarder dans la glace.

- Ca fait…étrange ! S'exclama Wrath.

Envy s'étira, puis se leva. Il attrapa la main droite de Wrath et l'emmena dans l'escalier. Pride les regarda étonné.

- Désolé, mais ce gosse dégénéré me prend vraiment pour sa mère. Dit Envy d'un ton froid.

- Mais Wrath n'est jamais venu avec Sloth ! Rétorqua Pride.

- J'avais toujours eu envie ! Dit Wrath.

Envy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre « Non ça c'est moi ».

- Ne gêne pas ! Dit Pride face au regard adorable de Wrath.

Envy râla quand ils durent utilisé les escaliers, il avait espéré pouvoir utilisé l'ascenseur, mais bon. Pride les laissas y aller avant. Envy tira Wrath et se dirigea vers le QG. Il ne fut pas étonné quand beaucoup d'hommes s'arrêtèrent pour la laisser passer où qu'ils lui ouvraient la porte.

- Wrath ? Interrogea à voix basse Envy.

- Hm ? Répondit le gosse.

Envy les emmenaient vers les appartements du Généralissime. Il secoua la tête et annonça qu'il n'y avait rien. Ils arrivèrent et Envy prit la place qui était sienne. L'avant matinée fut un enfer pour Envy. Il devait répondre à des tas d'appels et compléter des dossiers auxquels il ne comprenait rien, encore heureux qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutient de Wrath qui venait le calmer de quelques caresses dès qu'il s'énervait. Envy se sentit enfin délivrer lorsque ce fut l'heure du repas. Il alla manger à la cantine avec Wrath. Pride avait eu la gentillesse de lui filer de l'argent après quelques menaces de la part d'Envy.

Les deux homonculus était à la cantine quand soudain Envy remarqua quelqu'un, assis seul à une table, il fila directement vers cette personne, traînant Wrath derrière lui. Envy embrassa à pleine bouche la personne qui fut d'abord étonné puis le repoussa gentiment.

- Il vaudrait que je te parle quand tu auras fini ton service ! Dit Edward avec un léger sourire.

Envy lâcha la main de Wrath. Et s'installa à côté d'Edward.

- Maman…Dit Wrath.

Envy grogna mais consentit à lever le regard. Wrath désignait Pride. Envy se leva et emmena Wrath plus loin. Le vert ramena Wrath dans le bureau de Pride et les deux homonculus travaillèrent ensemble aux dossiers du Généralissime. Enfin le service se termina et Envy alla rejoindre Edward qui le mena à la ruelle sombre pour qu'ils e retransforme. Envy retira d'abord la robe, qu'il aimait bien, ainsi que le gilet et les confia à Wrath avant de se transformer et qu'ils se dirigent vers l'ancien centrale qu'ils soient tranquilles. Wrath les suivaient.

- Euh…Wrath tu peux nous laisser ? Interrogea Envy.

Wrath grogna puis disparu. Envy soupira puis sourit à Ed. Celui-ci parut gêné tout d'un coup. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Envy…Dit Edward à voix basse.

- Hum ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Dit-il.

- Désolé de quoi, Ed ? Demanda Envy en fixant Ed.

- Toi et moi…c'est plus possible ! Dit l'alchimiste à voix basse.

- Quoi ? C'est Roy, c'est ça ? C'est Roy !!!!! S'écria Envy avec l'envie folle de frapper quelque chose.

- Oui…je l'aime…Murmura Ed de façon inaudible.

- Je vais te tuer ! Cria Wrath en sautant du haut d'une maison.

Il avait repris on habit d'homonculus et s'était à nouveau détaché les cheveux. Le gamin se réceptionna sur le sol et ramassa une pierre, il la transmuta avec son bras et fonça sur Edward. Wrath lui aurait enfoncer le pic de pierre si il ne c'était pas protégé avec son automail. Le gamin grogna et tenta de lui administrer un autre coup mais Edward avait déjà frappé dans ses mains et c'était baisé. Projetant Wrath en l'air à l'aide d'un pylône de pierre. Edward transmuta son automail en lame. Wrath bondit du haut de son pylône sur Edward qui eut tout juste le temps de se bouger. L'automail d'Edward et le pieu de Wrath allaient se rencontrer quand ils rencontrèrent tout deux la chair. Wrath se mit à trembler. Envy lui attrapa le bras et le retira de son être.

- Détransmute toi ! Lui dit Envy.

Wrath le fit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Envy. Le gamin remarqua qu'Ed avait déjà reprit son automail et retransmuter à la normal. Envy eut ses plaies qui se refermèrent. Et Wrath avait pu remarquer qu'il aurait du tomber sur le sol, mort, si Envy n'avait pas eu une telle volonté de « vie » à cet instant.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le tue…J'irais tuer Roy Mustang ! S'écria Wrath.

Il se tourna fit quelque pas, regarda Envy par dessus son épaule.

- J'irais tuer Roy Mustang pour toi ! Cria Wrath avant de s'en aller en courant.

Envy resta quelques secondes frappés de stupeur puis se tourna vers Edward. Il eut envie de discuter grandement mais il devait faire bref.

- Si tu es heureux avec Roy très bien… mais si on ne rattrape pas Wrath tu risques de pas être heureux avec très longtemps ! S'exclama Envy.

Ed courut directement vers le QG, tout comme Envy. Sur ce coup-ci, qu'il soit recherché ou pas n'avait pas d'importance, il savait qu'il devait retrouver Wrath immédiatement. Envy courait toujours au côté d'Ed. Le vert arriva le premier devant le QG, il fit un virage très douloureux pour ses pieds nus et couru directement dans le QG. Il dut malgré tout s'arrêter car il ignorait ou était le bureau de Roy. Edward, lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans la bonne direction. Envy reprit donc la course en suivant Edward. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de Roy, la porte était fracassée. Wrath était donc déjà passé. Ed vu Risa.

- Risa, où est Roy ? Demanda Edward d'un ton affolé.

Risa fut étonné que Edward l'appelle Roy et pas colonel ou Mustang. Envy râla et s'avança vers Risa.

- On a pas de temps à perdre, dit ! Cria Envy.

- Il est en danger de mort. Ajouta Ed.

- Il est à son rendez-vous… Dit Risa en montrant l'agenda.

- Ah…oui mince ! Fit Edward.

- Où ? Demanda Envy.

Edward lui donna le nom d'un restaurent très connu. Envy partit rapidement en direction du dit restaurent avant que Ed y aille aussi. Envy n'hésitait pas à pousser des militaires gênants, comme la ligne droite était le chemin le plus rapide. Envy aurait aimé que Roy meurs mais si Ed était triste ça ne servait à rien ! Envy descendit les marches en courant, il faillit tomber. Envy prit un visage sec en courant et se dirigea vers le restaurent. Il arriva rapidement, mais maintenant il devait trouver Roy ou plutôt Wrath parmi tout ses gens. Envy le trouva facilement, Roy était à la terrasse et Wrath était devant la table.

Envy s'approcha et l'attrapa par derrière, lui enserrant la taille. Edward arriva. Wrath lui lança un regard froid. Roy se leva. Regarda les deux homonculus étonné puis s'adressa à Ed.

- Ah te voilà, Ed !

Wrath grogna et Envy le tira en arrière. La colère ne tint plus, même si Envy le tirait et le tenait fermement. Il gueula de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Je vous tuerais, bande de sale rat ! Vous allez crever ! Z'allez voir comme je vais vous dépecer. Vous allez souffrir et vous ne verrez que mon sourire cruel quand vous crèverez comme des chiens. Je vous tuerais, s'allez me payez ça ! Cria Wrath avec plein de colère dans la voix.

Envy l'emmena loin, très loin. Ils étaient déjà dans la vieille centrale quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Envy s'effondra sur le sol mais il tenait le poignet de Wrath pour qu'il ne parte pas. Wrath se laissa tomber à côté de son aîné et se colla contre lui en pleurant. Les larmes d'Envy finirent par ce mêler à celle de Wrath. Ce dernier eut ses pleurs bien plus vite calmer puisqu'il ne faisait que pleurer parce qu'Envy avait été trahi.

- Envy…veux-tu bien me relâcher, j'aimerais aller chercher quelque chose pour toi…

- Wrath…Commença Envy.

- Je ne les tuerais pas ! Je te le promets. Dit Wrath d'un ton triste.

Envy le relâcha. Wrath fila laissant seul Envy qui continua de pleurer son amour perdu. Wrath revint après peu de temps. Il était couvert de sang. Envy pleura de plus belle mais ce calma quand Wrath lui montra des pots de glace. Wrath releva le vert et l'emmena chez eux. Le plus jeune alla chercher deux cuillères puis emmena Envy dans la chambre. Il lui donna une cuillère puis un pot de glace.

- Tiens ! La glace c'est bon ! Lui dit le cadet.

- Wrath…Commença Envy les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Non ! Mange ! Dit Wrath d'un ton strict.

Envy accepta à contre cœur. Il mangea la glace. Wrath l'observa. Il avait mal de voir Envy si déprimé.

- Eyh sale Palmier Ambulant ! Fit Wrath.

Envy lui fracassant son poing dans la figure à cause du surnom et Wrath rigola en voyant que l'air peiné d'Envy était devenu un air en colère.

- Tu es bien mieux comme ça ! Assura Wrath.

- Tais-toi ! Fit Envy cinglant.

- Envy…

- Non, je t'en prie tais-toi…

Wrath regarda sa main droite, serra le poing puis le desserra et la tandis vers Envy. Il ignorait si ça le calmerait ou pas. Envy secoua la tête en regardant la main de Wrath. Le gamin l'attrapa à l'aide sa propre main et l'emmena en bas. Il lui fit couler un bon bain bien chaud et fit réchauffer le Boiler quand il le fallut. Il alla même jusqu'à déshabiller Envy et le forcer à aller dans l'eau.

- Voilà, profites-en…détends-toi ! Lui dit Wrath avant d'aller chercher les savons.

Il lava le corps d'Envy consciencieusement, usant de sa main et d'un gant de toilette. Wrath regardait les larmes d'Envy rouler sur les joues de celui-ci. Il se sentait si mal pour lui. Le gamin finit par le laisser seul et il remonta dans la chambre de son aîné pour aller chercher les glaces et les mettre au frigo. Il resta un peu en bas, dans le salon, quand Envy sortit de la salle de bain. Ca se voyait qu'il était mal. Wrath alla le voir et ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné. Envy alla se coucher. Il se déshabilla avant de s'installer sous les couvertures bien sûr. Wrath le regarda s'endormir après avoir fermer la lumière et une fois qu'Envy fut endormi, il alla se coucher également.

Envy se réveilla le lendemain, réveiller par Sloth. Il lui lança un regard froid et lui donna un coup de poing.

- Dame Dante est là ! Dit Sloth.

Envy se leva, s'habilla et réveilla le gamin. Il l'emmena en bas. Sloth, Envy et Wrath rentrèrent dans le salon. Sloth alla s'avancer un peu plus près de Dante avant de s'incliner et Envy resta devant la porte avec Wrath. Ils s'inclinèrent également. Dante demanda à Wrath de venir. Le gamin se leva et se dirigea vers elle, les autres homonculus c'était relevé aussi. Wrath était effrayé par Dante. Elle lui parla. Mais trop effrayé il ne comprit rien. Elle parlait de ce qu'il était, de sa mission. Il en cernait les mots et les thèmes principaux mais sans plus. Elle lui parla soudainement de sa création et Wrath se détourna, il coura se jeter dans les bras d'Envy. Tous les homonculus le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Je suppose qu'il c'est jeter dans mes bras car…j'étais devant la porte. Dit Envy d'un ton morne alors que Wrath pleurait dans ses bras.

Envy emmena finalement Wrath en haut. Il le déposa sur le lit dans sa chambre. Wrath le regarda les yeux encore remplis de larme.

- Je sais…ce que tu faisais avec Ed…ta qu'a me le faire ! Dit Wrath des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse ! S'exclama Envy.

- Ed aussi…il n'a que 16 ans, c'est un gosse. Dit Wrath.

- C'est différent…

- Non !...C'est la même chose. Rétorqua Wrath.

Il se leva et vint se coller à Envy. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Envy le repoussa, Wrath n'en eut rien à faire et le r'embrassa encore de la même façon. Finalement Envy répondit au baiser, il trouvait les lèvres de Wrath douce. Envy passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune alors que celui-ci joignait ses poignets autour de la nuque d'Envy tandis que celui-ci lui demandait l'entrée de sa bouche pour voir. Wrath accepta après une légère hésitation et Envy vint prendre possession de sa langue dans un baiser langoureux. Wrath répondit timidement à ce baiser. Le gamin retira une de ses mains de derrière la nuque de son aîné et fit passer sa main sous le haut d'Envy. Celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Tu n'es qu'un…

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux le faire…et je m'en fous aussi que c'est Lust la luxure, que c'est toi l'envie et que c'est Greed qui veut ! Dit Wrath.

Wrath alla se poser sur le lit, il se mit en tailleur et lança un regard à Envy.

- Je t'aime ! Lui dit-il.

- …Wrath ? Fit Envy étonné.

- Ouais, t'étais bien trop obsédé par Edward pour le voir. S'écria Wrath.

Le gamin regarda son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Il voulait être Edward pour qu'Envy l'aime. Il voulait son corps pour cette seule raison. Envy s'approcha de Wrath, il posa sa main sur la joue du gamin.

- Tu as raison après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…je n'ai rien vu…je n'ai pas mérité ta tendresse. Lui dit Envy avec douceur, il était capable de comprendre la douleur de ne pas être avec l'être aimé.

Wrath lui lança un regard triste.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Envy.

- 1 mois et une semaine.

- Ca…tu es un homonculus depuis seulement…1 mois et demi.

- Et alors ? J'ai eu le coup de foudre et j'ai été sûr de moi en une semaine…c'est un problème ? Demanda Wrath.

- Non…c'est juste étonnant ! Dit Envy avec un léger sourire pour Wrath.

- J'aimerais vraiment…Murmura le gamin.

- Je ne t'aime pas…alors…

Wrath sauta sur Envy et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il resta suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol puisque Envy l'avait rattrapé. Wrath se pressa contre lui avec les larmes qui mouillaient leur joue.

- Moi ça me gêne pas, je veux t'aider, te soulager…

- Wrath ! S'écria Envy.

- Non ! Je ne te mens pas, je veux juste être là pour toi !

- Wrath…

Le gamin secoua la tête puis posa les pieds au sol. Envy le lâcha. Le vert remarqua l'air suppliant du gosse.

- Tu viendras pas te plaindre après ? Demanda Envy.

- Non, je te promets ! Dit Wrath avec un sourire.

Envy alla fermer la porte à clé. Wrath fit un large sourire à Envy. Le vert le regarda et soupira, il s'approcha de Wrath et s'installa sur le lit.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse…tu es sûr !

- Me fait pas de beaux sentiments Envy… T'aurais pas fait autant de foin avant !

- Si ! Rétorqua Envy. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, et je veux que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était Greed qui voulait ! Mais…oui je suis un enfant, oui je suis trop jeune, mais c'est ce que je veux et la porte ma fait grandir assez !

Envy l'attira à lui. Wrath l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de lui redemander une fois encore si il était sûr et Envy lui répondit, il lui demanda moins vite le baiser langoureux, caressant le flanc de Wrath, après quelque instant, il la lui demanda enfin. Wrath grimpa sur les cuisses d'Envy pour être à meilleure hauteur et être plus collé à Envy. Le vert le colla à lui au plaisir du gamin qui répondait toujours à son baiser langoureux.

L'aîné allongea, avec douceur le gamin sur le lit. Il arrêta leur baiser alors qu'il aurait encore pu durer bien plus longtemps. Wrath lui lança un regard étonné. Le vert n'y pris pas garde et lui retira son haut en lui caressant le torse en même temps. Wrath fut parcourut de frisson tandis que son torse était caressé. Le cadet, dès que ses frissons se calmèrent un tant soit peu, retira à son tour le haut de son aîné avant de lui caresser la cuisse procurant ainsi également, des frissons à son aîné.

Envy posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Wrath avant de lui retirer son short. Le gamin ne put que rougir de sa nudité sa tira un sourire victorieux à Envy mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Wrath l'embrassait et lui retirait son short jupe. Le gamin se colla pleinement contre Envy, chaque parcelle de sa peau entrait en contact avec la peau qu'il trouvait magnifiquement douce d'Envy. Ce dernier caressait de sa main le corps de Wrath qui en frémissait. Après un court moment Envy sentit combien Wrath avait envie de lui. Envy se pencha donc vers sa table de chevet et prit quelque chose.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Wrath avec une voix devenue légèrement rauque.

Envy lui montra un préservatif.

- On se protége ! Répondit-il.

Wrath se colla à Envy. Le vert lui sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui plut à Wrath qui se colla d'autant plus à lui. Envy était allongé dans le lit et Wrath à moitié sur le lit et à moitié sur Envy, ses bras enserrant la nuque d'Envy.

- Wrath ? Appela quelqu'un.

Le gamin posa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Envy, avant de se lever à contrecoeur et de se r'habiller. Le gamin sortit de la chambre avec précomptions et essuya la sueur sur son front, il descendit les escaliers et vu Sloth, qui l'appelait.

- Oui ? Demanda Wrath.

- C'est que…Dame Dante ce demandait pourquoi tu gémissais autant ? Demanda Sloth.

Wrath papillonna des paupières puis réfléchit un court instant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Il m'a mis une sacrée correction pour avoir fui devant Dame Dante. Expliqua Wrath.

Sloth le regarda incertaine. Puis le gamin remonta à l'étage. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Envy et ferma de nouveau la porte à clé. Il se dirigea vers le lit et vint s'y réinstaller.

- Elle voulait quoi ? Demanda Envy qui était à présent assit avec le drap cachant sa nudité.

- Dame Dante voulait savoir pourquoi je gémissais. Dit Wrath dans un sourire.

- Tss, le boulet, quand tu penses que c'est ma mère. Fit Envy.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Wrath.

- Si je te le dit !

Pendant le reste de la journée, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils allèrent prendre, le soir, leur bain ensemble. Wrath profitait allégrement du contact du corps d'Envy. Enfin, ils remontèrent dans la chambre et Envy se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement. Wrath l'observa dans le noir. Il sortit des couvertures et grimpa au-dessus d'Envy ses jambes à côté de celle de son aîné et ses mains de part et d'autre du cou d'Envy.

- Edward…Murmura ce dernier.

Wrath se pencha tristement sur le corps d'Envy et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé.

Sur ces mots une larme tomba sur la joue d'Envy.

***OWARI or TO BE CONTINUED?***

Voilà grosse dédicace à Wravy  
Il y aura peut-être une suite ;)


End file.
